


The Night We Met

by mysticalgiggles



Series: OTP [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I need help, I saw a prompt on tumblr, M/M, Notice me senpai, but who cares, i wrote a yuwin fic like this, its on Quotev tho, kinda cliche, not me lol, uwu, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalgiggles/pseuds/mysticalgiggles
Summary: Mark Lee, Haechan's crush of a few years, just happened to be the reason Haechan was drawn to go to a beautiful place not too far from home.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is so cliché but I don't care.

Mark sat alone on a bench, listening to music. He was drawing, what? He didn't know. There was a slight breeze, blowing the flower petals around. The sound of the playlist of ballad music in his ears was calming. The song shifted to My Turn to Cry. The sound of their voices harmonizing made Mark close his eyes to savor the tune. 

 

His playlist stopped and, for the first time that day, he heard something other than music. The sound of the river rushing below the bridge, the birds chirping, the wind blowing the flowers around, everything was so calming. 

 

Then, when he thought it couldn’t get any better, a cute boy with a pastel pink hair color, like the sakura trees, sat next to him. 

 

“Hey,” He said softly, sending Marks heart into a frenzy of butterflies. “I’m Donghyuck. Wanna be friends?” He smiled, causing Mark to go speechless.

 

“O-oh. Sure. I’m Mark.” He returned the smile.

 

They sat there, talking for hours. Turns out, they go to the same school, one year apart. Mark knew he looked familiar. They talked all about their lives, friends, classes, past, everything. He thought he was falling for the boy, who wasn’t much younger than him.

 

He got his number and texted Donghyuck all night. They sent stupid memes, story ideas, even problems going on.

 

Over the next few weeks, a friendship sparked. They went to each other's houses and just ran around being kids. Then a few months that soon turned into years. The friendship that grew into something more.

 

“Hyuck…” Mark pouted.

 

“What?” He replied in the same childish tone.

 

“I want ice cream…” He whined again.

 

_ And I want you to kiss me but we can’t all get what we want, now can we?  _ “Okaaay. But it’s just because I love you.”

 

_ He loves me?  _ Mark thought.  _ Nah, he’s straight...right? _

 

They met up at the ice cream parlor not too far from Donghyuck’s house everyday. To say the least, they became regulars there. Everyday after school, they would go and buy each other ice cream. It's safe to say that the two were best friends. They got their ice cream and Mark payed for it. They went back to Donghyuck’s house and hung out under the big weeping willow. Donghyuck went to take a bite of Marks, but, being the comedian he is, wiped ice cream on Donghyuck’s nose. 

 

“Hyung!” Donghyuck yelled and smacked Mark on his arm while using his other hand to wipe the ice cream off his nose.

 

Just to piss of Donghyuck, he moaned really loud and annoyingly said, “One more time!”

 

Donghyuck blushed, thinking  _ What the hell do I see in him? Oh yeah, everything. Sense of humor, although it’s a little dark and twisted haha, looks, motivation, everything. He’s like my second half. I should tell him. But… he’s already in love with some girl he talks about a lot. What was her name? Seulgi…? Or was it Irene…? _

 

“HYUNG REALLY!?”

 

Mark laughed, a sound like chiming bells that made Donghyuck feel all giddy inside.

-

Night came and Mark stayed at his house. Donghyuck passed him a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to wear, and left so Mark could change. He slipped on the sweats and before he put the hoodie on, he was looking all around Donghyuck’s room. There were posters everywhere. Dua Lipa, Twenty One Pilots, Panic At The Disco, HyunA, Stray Kids, Exo, the rest of Marks favorite bands, even The Rose.  _ Damn, he’s a Black Rose too? Wow. He really does like a variety of music. That’s actually hot?  _ Mark thought. 

 

A knock sounded at the door. “Mark-Hyung,” Donghyuck opened the door. “ Do you want a-” He stopped. “Oh--I’m sorry. I should’ve waited….uh-I’ll just…” Donghyuck started to close the door, but Mark stopped him. 

 

“Hyuck…” Mark closed the door and pushed Donghyuck against it. He looked at Donghyuck’s eyes. Donghyuck licked his lips, and his eyes trailed to Mark’s lips, wondering how they would taste. As if reading the others mind, Mark closed the gap between them, pulling Donghyuck into a slow, romantic kiss.

 

Donghyuck broke the kiss, looking at Mark in shock.  _ Did he really just kiss me? Oh my God.  _ Donghyuck thought.  _ I’ve liked him for...how long? 2 years?  _ He mentally screamed like a BTS fangirl meeting her bias for the first time ever.

 

Mark grinned. “Now, what were you saying?” He moved away from the younger.

 

“Oh-I just came to see if you wanted pizza and watch a movie with me..….” Donghyuck blushed. “But, uhm…” He trailed off. “I got distracted… heh.”

 

“Oh, yeah sure.” He grabbed Donghyuck by the hand and led him out the room, as if they  _ didn’t  _ share their first kiss.

 

They went to the kitchen and grabbed the pizza box, Donghyuck carrying it to the living room sofa. He plopped down on the sofa and pressed play on the movie. Mark sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. 

 

“What movie are we watching Hyuck?”

 

“Love, Simon. I haven’t seen it yet and I thought it would be best to watch it with you.”

 

“Well good because I haven’t seen it yet either.” He snuggled closer, not even watching the movie, he was just focusing on Donghyuck. The way his eyelashes fluttered with every little movement. The way his chest heaved with every breath. The way how, every now and then, Donghyuck would stick out his tongue and run it over his soft lips. Pink-Why are they so  _ pink? _

 

“Hyung” Donghyuck snorted. “I can feel you staring at me. Is anything wrong?” He looked down, and Mark swore he saw Hyuck's eyes trail down to his lips.

 

They were 3 inches away from each other. Mark could hear his heart hammering in his ears. He wondered if Donghyuck could hear it too? He placed his hand on Marks chest and smiled. “Do I really make you  _ that  _ nervous Mark-Hyung?” He giggled, a beautiful sound, like wind chimes blowing in the crisp autumn air.

 

Mark just shook his head, a vague gesture that could mean anything, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to steady himself and calm his nerves. “Hyuck...can I tell you something?” He nodded. “Remember the day we first met? How everything was perfect and I thought nothing could be better than that? Well...I was wrong. It got so much better. The more I talked to you, the more time we spent together...I realized that, I don’t need fancy flowers, a flowing river or chirping birds to be happy. All I needed was...you. I like you, Hyuck. Like--more than a friend. And if you don’t like me back, I understand. I just needed to get this off of my chest.” Mark looked away to avoid Donghyuck’s piercing (read:beautiful) gaze.

 

Donghyuck looked at him with knowing eyes. “Mark-Hyung.” His voice wasn’t that normal, husky voice Mark loved so much. It was soft, like he was comforting a lost child. “I...like you too. I have for 2 years haha.”

 

Marks eyes lit up. The room went brighter like the sun.  _ Maybe it's Hyuck lighting up my world. I don’t know?  _ “Does that mean that we’re a..like a thing now?”

 

Donghyuck nodded and pressed a small kiss to Marks lips. “Yes, it does.”


End file.
